After Hours
by EroticFriendFictions
Summary: Tina and Jimmy Junior have a closing time rendezvous.


**A/N: **Here it is! My first published fanfic since 2009! Just so we're clear, they're supposed to be older in this, like around 17 years old. But I think that's all you need to know, really. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>After Hours<strong>

Tina slowly wiped down the counter, listening for the sound of her family's footsteps above her. It was the third day in a row she had volunteered to close up the restaurant on her own. Her dad was proud of her for taking on the extra responsibility and her mom loved that she was helping out and her siblings appreciated getting out of work. None of them, except for maybe Louise, realized there was an ulterior motive behind her sudden helpfulness.

As her hands worked, her eyes drifted out the window, across the street, and locked on the shadowy figure moving around in the darkened Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, also in the final stages of closing up for the night. The ceiling above her head creaked, signaling that her family was settling in upstairs. Tina waited another minute just for safety, then quickly skipped over to the light switch and flicked it three times fast, on to off to on to off again. It wouldn't be long now. She worked to quickly stash away all the cleaning supplies.

The bell rang as the door opened. Tina turned to see Jimmy Junior entering the store, and she couldn't stop the large grin that spread across her face.

"Lock the door," she instructed. As soon as he did, she closed the space between them, throwing her arms around his neck and attaching her lips to his. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," he told her. It was true. During his shift, every chance he got he'd watch her from the window. He loved watching her, loved watching the way her hips swayed as she moved, the way she tossed her hair, and especially the way he'd sometimes catch her staring over at him. Sometimes it was all he could do not to drop everything and run over to her.

"Me too," Tina whispered. She shifted in his hold, tucking her head under his chin and settling against his chest. He hugged her close in return and nuzzled into her hair. They held that position for a several moments before Jimmy Junior began peppering her head with soft kisses, making Tina laugh inwardly. She pulled back just enough so she could see his face. He smiled back at her and brought one hand to her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

"So are you," she replied, and she knew he was blushing even though she couldn't see it in the dark. He brought her in for another kiss, his hands cupping her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed in closer. The feel of her soft and warm against him made him needy. He let his hands travel down to her hips as he swiped his tongue between her lips, where he was immediately granted entry. She moaned softly into his mouth, spurring him on.

As their tongues explored Tina suddenly found herself backed up against the counter. They parted, briefly pausing to catch breath before continuing. Jimmy Junior kissed along her jawline and she arched her head back as he moved down to her neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he teasingly nipped her, threatening to leave a mark. He wanted to. He wanted to leave something visible to claim her as his, but he knew better. Instead he returned to her lips, letting their tongues twine together once more.

The longer it went on, the more certain Tina became that she should push him away and call it a night. This was already going further than she had planned. His hands had found their way beneath her shirt, his fingertips digging into the soft skin on her back. They were pressed flush against one another and she could feel his arousal against her stomach. She knew they should stop but instead she rubbed herself against him, making him moan low in his throat, the sound alone thrilling her to her core more than any of her erotic friend fiction ever could.

It was only when the edge of the counter digging into her back became too painful that she attempted to part from him. She hopped up to sit on the counter top and was immediately more comfortable. Jimmy Junior moved with her, somehow managing to only let their lips part for a couple seconds as she positioned herself up there. Her legs hung off the edge and he stood between them, his hands resting on her thighs.

The kissing continued, Tina still reluctant to break away, still enjoying herself too much. He started stroking her thigh, the back and forth motions of his hand moving slowly and steadily farther up each time, and she was suddenly struck with a terrible vision in her head of her father walking in on them going at it on the counter of his restaurant, his face twisting into a mask of horror, revulsion, and disappointment. They couldn't continue, not there. She pushed him away, and he groaned in protest but backed off.

"We can't," she said to him. He looked up at her longingly, his eyes still dark with lust, but he knew she was right. He knew they had gotten carried away more than they should have, more than their previous closing time rendezvous.

"Sorry," he said, sitting down in one of the stools and taking a few deep breaths. Tina watched him carefully, remembering the feeling of his body pressed firmly against hers and missing it terribly.

"Me too."

Jimmy Junior nodded. He watched her chest heave as she caught her breath and had to turn away before he jumped up on the counter with her. He wondered if she knew what kind of effect she had on him, wondered if it was the same way for her.

It took them a few more moments to collect themselves. Jimmy Junior eventually stood up and offered her a hand as she hopped down from the counter. They walked together to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"I'll signal you over," she promised.

"Can't wait."

He leaned in to give her one final parting kiss, needing to feel the plushness of her lips one more time to tide him over until the next day.

"Goodnight," he said as they parted.

"Goodnight," she breathed out, and with that he was out the door, leaving quickly before they found themselves in the same situation as before. She stood there and watched his retreating figure, a contented smile spread on her face. She kept watching as he entered his own restaurant once again, kept watching as he moved about inside putting the final things away that he missed before in his haste to get to her, kept watching even as he disappeared deep within the darkness.

When Tina returned upstairs to her family, no one asked her what took her so long or why she was so flushed, and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to deal with any of that just yet. All she wanted to do was go to her room and doze off to the happy thought of her and Jimmy Junior passionately locked together, and maybe for once she wouldn't have any night terrors.


End file.
